vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:PlayStation 3
STOP REMOVING GAMES Not everyone will have the exact same opinion as some people do. Someone out there is gonna hate Mario, Zelda, Halo, Portal, etc. Not everyone will like a certain game and even some games have a huge hate base like FFXIII, but they are still recommendable to certain audiences and that is why they're there. Just state the faults the game has and that it is not for everyone. I bet you I can find a lot of games already on the articles that don't deserve to be on there, but that (JUST LIKE YOURS) is an opinion and shouldn't be taken down because of it. Now shit like E.T. and Superman 64 (such obvious examples) suck for EVERY AUDIENCE and games like those obviously don't deserve to be on any recommendable list ever. hey I spent hours beating the shit out of that silhouette dude in superman 64, that game was the shit umad? Haters gonna hate! You already have your little FF13 rant. You didn't need to make another topic. BTW, you don't have any understanding of the purpose of this page. We recommend games that are generally considered to be good among the audience they target. FF13 for example targets JRPG fans, but guess what? Most people still disliked it. So we can't recommend it. Get over it. Hi FFXIII is just an example if you were smart enough to realize that. This is for any future posts regarding removal without consent which you seem to be doing. I think I'm fully aware of the purpose of the page and IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED is that there are SO MANY GAMES ASIDE FROM FFXIII THAT ARE CONSIDERED MEDIOCRE but they are still there. You're wasting your time and effort arguing with me (sadly) to prove FFXIII and Asscreed sucks shit when there are so many that could be removed (Example: Ju-on The Grudge for the Wii!?!?! That game sucks!!) Go spread you shit and cancer somewhere else, because I can assure you that half of the games on this wiki isn't recommended on /v/ at all if you're so strict on this purpose. I'm done. Removing Assassin's Creed I don't care if it's 20 bucks or 2, Assassin's Creed was NOT a good game, and you won't find a single person on /v/ recommending it. And that's precisely the point of this website. And I'm not removing Assassin's Creed II simply because I haven't played it. But note, ASC2 is 1000000000000000000000 better than the original and fucking awesome. SO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH IT. nigga you high? Ass Creed is one of the few good original ips of this generation. if you rush through that shit then yes, the game is shit, but if you take the time to explore everything and find stuff, then you learn to appreciate all the work the devs put into that game. I agree that the sequel was a lot better, but the first assassin's creed was a damn good game if you take the time to enjoy it. also, since when has /v/ had a decisive opinion on anything? i'm adding it back, but i'll throw in a little tidbit about how a lot of people hate it. --LEGOslayer 04:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DON'T BE SUCH A FAGGOT! There are a shitload of games that /v/ has failed to recommend that ARE SUPERB GAMES and they aren't listed here. Just because Assassin's Creed wasn't on /v/ or because it's sequel was 100000000 times better didn't make it shit. Don't FUCKING remove stuff, just becasue you don't like the damn game. You're word is NOT law and many people actually DO like this game. 1.)Stop fucking deleting other peoples posts you little faggot. 2.)Critics and people on /v/ alike all agree that AC1 gets very repetative very fast. So STFU and GTFO with your "LETS RECOMEND EVERY MEDIOCRE AND SUB-PAR GAME EVER MADE AS LONG AS 1 PERSON LIKES IT" philosophy. 1.) I'm not deleting other posts DIPSHIT. Disregard that, I suck cocks. Guess it was in accident. Fixed it though (not like it matters too much). 2.) NIGGER YOU ARE HIGH! Asscreed is far from mediocre and sub-par. Yes repetetive and shit, but is extremely fun in its own right. HILARIOUS ENOUGH! People agree with me on this page already. You are the only dumbshit who thinks otherwise. You were considering deleting Asscreed II but you didn't because you haven't played it? And if you thought that sucked too then you would have? That is a pretty damn self-centered shit you got there if you ask me. Next time I will always consult you whenever I want to remove good games. I didn't realize it was, "Bojangles11's Recommended Games Wiki." 3.) /v/ NEVER HAS A DEFINITIVE OPINION ON ANYTHING YOU'RE FOOLING NOBODY. CUT YOUR FUCKING SHIT AND GTFO FAGGOT. 4.) THE IRONY is you're talking to me about deleting posts and YOU DELETE CONTRIBUTIONS TO WHAT PEOPLE MAKE! You're hadly in any position to call me out on that. FIX THE PAGE OR UNLOCK IT SO SOMEBODY ELSE CAN This page is all fucked up. It's missing games, it doesn't have multiplatform games, which it has already been decided that it should (the "multiplatform" page has been abandoned, random multiplats are listed anyway, and every other system lists multiplatform games). This is just stupid. Like the I said, fix it or unlock it so somebody else can, but don't just leave it all fucked up. Also, some of the multipatform games the PS3 page does list does not contain the "also on..." part of the description (Eternal Sonata for example) that is common with every other page.Bojangles11 03:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) dude, it says edit page up on the blue bar next to history Not for me. I can edit any other page but not this one. Perhaps I haven't been a member long enough. Anyway, games that are missing:Armored Core 4, Armored Core: For Answer, Battlefield: Bad Company 1 and 2, Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, Burnout Paradise, Call of Duty 4, The Darkness, Oblivion, F.E.A.R. 2, Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2, Kane & Lynch: Dead Men, Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days, Lost Planet: Extreme Condition, The Orange Box, Rainbow Six Vegas 1 and 2, Red Faction: Guerrilla, Saint's Row 2, Skate 3, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Split/Second, After Burner Climax, and Braid. I probably even missed some.Bojangles11 03:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Orange box on the ps3 is fucking awful, the rest ill add when i feel like making the effort didnt add cod4 because i didnt feel like it, fear 2 sucks and isnt even on the 360s page, lost planet on the ps3 didnt get colonies edition so its not as good(add it yourself if you want it), orange box ps3 was niggers, saints row 2 was already up there numnuts, so was split/second, skate and sonic i'll add later. fuck arcade games.--LEGOslayer 08:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Other pages still recommend a game, even if that console hosts the worst version of that game, they simply note, "supperior PC version available" or something along those lines. Remove Final Fantasy XIII It is not a recommended game. Even the most hardcore FF fans hate it. I wanted to enjoy it, I honestly did, I paid 60$ for this game, and I learned the hard way that all of the "trolls" were right. This game is shit. THe whole game. The battle system is not "revolutionary" or any of that nonsense, you just keep choosing "auto-battle" and the fucking game plays itself. The majority of critics hate it, the majority of gamers hate it. Go on any forum for it, the general consensus is that if sucks, so how the hell can you recomemend it? The only sales this game has is due to the words "final fantasy" stamped on it. It got bad reviews from the majority of critics, and their was a major outcry about it from fans and non-fans alike. "The only sales this game has is due to the words "final fantasy" stamped on it." is absolutetly accurate. So what if you don't like it?!? Many people ACTUALLY DO. Yeah, it has a really big hate to it, but it still appeals to some people. Just name the damn faults to it and recommend it to a certain audience. That's what I did. EDIT: P.S. That's complete bullshit about critics hating it. Metacritic and Gamerankings gave it around the 80's so spare us your shit rant. Also auto-battle will only get you so far until the later levels FUCK YOU UP THE ASS and as ignorant as you sound the battle system may not be totally revolutionary as they say since XII did it but it's refreshed. Actually no, very very few people actually like the game, therefore we cannot reccomend it. It has had backlash from fans and non-fans alike all across the world (yes, even in japan). Almost all reviewers criticized it for being the most linear and un-engaging game to ever come out of square-enix. BTW, I beat the game only using auto-battle and changing classes in battle. I fucking hate the game, I had my friend joey play half of it for me because I just wanted to see the ending. You are a retarded fanboy. This is /v/'s recommended games. /v/ hates FF13. Name 1 good thing about the game besides the story (which is actually mediocre at best) and the graphics (which are pretty standard for this gen). Cleaning up the talk page There are lots of superfluous comments now, such as "plz add FFXIII" etc., is it okay for me to delete them? SkuldOMG 11:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Anybody wanna tell me.... Why the 360 page lists every good multiplatform game but the ps3 page doesnt?????? Elefunk won't go down Before I signed up, I did some rearranging to make it so the yellow metaranking ones were below the green's, etc etc. However I can't get Elefunk to go down. Anyone know why? In the edit source code it's right where it belongs, but when previewed... well it's just strange. Anyone? Zachncheeze 05:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Any particular reason for the revert? Hey, good job on the PS3 list. Separating the tables into genre-specific ones was a great idea. Anonymou 10:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Anonymou getting this lined up so I continued what herp derp did with the creating tables, adding box covers, however I'm having problems because I hate how the shooters table is not lined up with te action/adventure table - as you can se shooters is shorter and action is longer. I want to make action adventure the same length as shooter but I'm not really sure how. someone good at wiki, figgur it out! Zachncheeze 02:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) **I have to figure a way to move those images. Probably to make a gallery at the bottom of the page. Also, maybe add a price bracket to the downloadable games. - Listfag 02:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I removed SF4 and Blazblue because they're multi-platform. I'll put them in the multiplat section Valkfag 08:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Go remove them from the xbox 360 section and PC section as well then. Or are you just a troll? List merge ;_; D'aww, I liked it all separated into genre sections. Less HUGE BLOCK OF GAMES. Kotep 08:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Can't we change it back? Why would be organise into 'disk' and non disk games. seems random. Valkfag 23:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Keep the fucking list exclusive Removed Bionic COmmando Rearmed because its not PS3 exclusive. SHould go into multiplat Should we only keep exclusives? Aco88 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree completely. There's a reason we already have a list for multiplat games. I would go as far to say that the other lists should just have exclusives as well, but the fact of the matter is that listed multiplats will just end up bloating the PS3 list. So yeah, I think this list should be just exclusives (and perhaps multiplats that are improved or have more content on the PS3).--Jarsh 19:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Probably time to remove a bunch of games from the Xbox 360 section as well, then... It's a list of recommended games for the ps3. A ps3 owner comes here to see all the good games available for the system. Besides the multiplatform page sucks. So before you complain about keeping the list exclusive and removing entries you should go fix up the multiplatform page and then remove the multiplat games from every console generation. Thinkme 23:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The xbox 360 page lists a shit ton of exclusive games (such as splinter cell) this creates confusion and causes many people to think that those multi-platform games are not available on PS3 when they are. In other words, it's but-fucking stupid. List the multiplatform games on each page, that's how every other console's page is treated. How about we just keep the multiplatforms on both the PS3 and X-box 360 pages, but, by default, minimized? Can we do that? Chanpuru 22:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no, just take the multiplats and put them on both sides. this is a recommendation for anons with PS3s, not ps3 fanboys and their delicious exclusives. same goes for the 360. if a game on one console has a distinct advantage over the other version, state it LEGOslayer August 17, 2010 (UTC) How about a separate page for each system's exclusives? Or a seperate exclusives page? That would appease the fanboys and provide some sort of chart/metric for the people who are torn between getting only one of the two systems. Chanpuru 11:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) no that's stupid and overcomplicated, fuck this isnt rocket science...if there is a game on the ps3 that you would recommend to someone, it goes on the list of ps3 games to recommend to people, it doesn't fucking matter if it is also on the 360, this list is for the ps3. LEGOslayer 2:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I fucking agree with LEGOslayer. El zabbo 20:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The multiplatform page has been abandoned so get on fixing this page now. lots of stupidness any faggot that is vandalizing this shit should get banned and assfucked sincerely, Zachncheeze 22:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, although how much you over-react is pretty hilarious, Zach - MFGreth1 16:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Lock this page? Is it possible to lock the PS3 page from anonymous users? Seems like the 'PS3 HAS NO GAEMS' joke won't stop as long as allow it. /v/irgins sorely need to chill out with their OMG LULZ MEMEs - MFGreth1 16:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Added future games There was a suggestion we should have upcoming games to look out for, so I added a little section at the end. Would be nice if we could do this for all the other formats as well. Aco88 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) There's an "Upcoming Games" page now. SkuldOMG 11:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Update The list is fine, but perhaps the following games should be added: God of War 3 Final Fantasy XIII Additionally, now that Yakuza 3 is out here in the States, the entry on the page should reflect this. I added FFXIII some time ago. SkuldOMG 11:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Super Street Fighter IV Super Street Fighter IV is out... It will be added, but should we keep Street Fighter IV as well? Added SSFIV and commented that it makes SFIV "basically obsolete". SkuldOMG 11:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 3D Dot Game Heroes It's out in North America, should be on this list now. Final Fantasy XIII should be on here too. Hypoxis 21:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Both are on now. SkuldOMG 11:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Soul Calibur 4, White Knight Chronicles and Hatsune Miku Dreamy Theater need to add these games... Why don't you do so then? SkuldOMG 11:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC)